Kathy Stabler Tears
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: Spoiler: S10, Swing episode And involves information found in Law and Sex, Elliot Stabler The Husband and The Man


Kathy Stabler – "Tears"

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: Fan-Fiction

Series: SVU

Episode: Season 10, Swing

Author's note: Just something I felt like writing with the focus on Mrs. Stabler. It's just a little ficlet.

----------------------

"Tears are the safety valve of the heart when too much pressure is laid on it." –

Albert Smith

----------------------

Kathy pulled the mail out of their mail box. She took a deep breath of the crisp autumn air.

Looking at the manila type envelope she saw it was addressed to her and Elliot. Making a cup of tea, she sat back against her headboard. Baby Eli was in his crib taking a little nap. It was only 4:00 pm but Elliot called and said he would be home early. Dickie was at his new little part-time job bagging at the supermarket. Lizzie was in her room doing her homework.

It meant she could take a small break before the house got noisy and busy again.

Opening the package and slipping the DVD in the player, she smirked. Elliot must have ordered something naughty. This definitely didn't look like the Baby Mama movie she ordered from Amazon. For a moment she realized that maybe it was going to be a surprise or a joke from one his friends.

"What the hell – maybe it will jumpstart my engine for tonight." Kathy said to herself and pushed the play button.

The sex scene was immediate and not very erotic. Kathy started to frown. This wasn't to her liking and realized this had to be for Elliot. But he wasn't into porn; especially since he started working SVU. The moaning on the screen was getting louder and the men were saying things too disgusting to consider seductive. Kathy was going to turn it off when she noticed the bracelet on the woman.

Kathy was instantly sick to her stomach. She shook her head in disbelief. She knocked her tea cup to the floor as she rushed to the bathroom to vomit. Wiping her mouth with her shirt; she went back to her bedroom. Little Eli was still asleep. But she couldn't stop trembling.

Kathy placed her palm over his chest. There was a dull pain there that scared her. She wept and looked at the television set.

It wasn't just one man; but two of them. One had his cock insider her mouth and the other in other end. The camera focused on her face. Dullness in the eyes revealed that they were devoid of emotion or excitement. Those beautiful eyes.

Kathy fell to the floor. "Kathleen, oh god baby what in the world did you do – what did they make you do? Oh god…Oh god…help me. Oh my god."

Touching her crucifix, Kathy wept.

"Mom…?"

Kathy heard Lizzie calling her. She jumped and started to turn off the DVD player. She was finally able to open it and snatched the movie out of it. She hid it under her shirt and met her daughter at the door. "Don't yell honey. Little Eli is asleep."

"Are you all right? Mom, are you crying? Is it about Kathleen?" Lizzie frowned. She'd had a feeling that something was wrong with Kathleen. Her sister changed a long time ago. But her school counselor told her that sometimes parents were the last to come to terms to changes in their children. They will excuse behavior for fear of having to coming to terms with something they were unable to handle. Lizzie had been glad that Kathleen was hospitalized. She read up on bi-polar and there was no doubt that with medication; her sister would improve.

"I miss her honey. A mom suffers when her kids suffer. I will be all right. Go finish your homework. Daddy is coming home in a few minutes. And he called to say that he was bringing us Chinese." Kathy mustered a smile for her daughter.

"I hope he remembers the egg rolls." Lizzie then turned and went back to her room.

Kathy closed the bedroom door and pulled the DVD-R from under her shirt. It was homemade. She wanted to break it to pieces. But she doubted it was the only available copy. Kathy knew that she couldn't tell Elliot. She couldn't do that to her husband; it would destroy him. It would probably be the straw to break the camel's back.

But she couldn't help but wonder certain things. Who videotaped it? Why send a copy to them? And who else was going to get a copy? Was this blackmail or were they planning on just destroying an already fragile family and marriage?

Kathy sat on the floor with her back against the bed. She clutched the DVD-R. Crying wasn't the answer. She had to do something. Licking her lips and wiping her tears; Kathy picked up her cell-phone. A few weeks ago while talking to a friend; she needed to look up a bible scripture. They were discussing the sermon from Sunday's service. And inside Elliot's bible she found a card that didn't make sense until her husband's recent confession. Now, she was glad she left it there after-all.

Kathy prayed that Elliot hadn't removed it. So, looking inside Elliot's nightstand; she was glad to find the NYPD business card that was hidden within the bible. There was an address on the back.

Kathy knew there was only one person she could possibly trust. She dialed 411. "Yes, I need the home phone number for Mike Logan; his address is 724 E 7th Apt 5C, Manhattan."


End file.
